Shoot Did I Mean What I Said?
by quietwritergrl
Summary: Craige breaks it off with Ash... Manny in love with her one and only J.T., Jimmy wants to give it a shot with Paige.
1. First Ash and Craig

" Ashley. wait up!" Craige screams out from about 5 feet behind Ashley at DHS. " Yes." Ashley says with a look on her face that would scare even the darkest of souls. " Would you at least give me a chance to explain why I did what I did." Craige says with the sweetest of looks on his face. 


	2. Whats That You Said?

"Why Did I Say That?"  
  
" Ashley. wait up!" Craige screams out from about 5 feet behind Ashley at DHS. " Yes." Ashley says with a look on her face that would scare even the darkest of souls. " Would you at least give me a chance to explain why I did what I did." Craige says with the sweetest of looks on his face. " Explain what, How you took my heart and smashed it against a wall in front of the whole school. You don't deserve anyone to love you. Ever. I hope you die for what you did to me." She turns and walks away not even giving Craig the chance to put his two cents in about what she says. " Ash I love you, but I cheated on you. With Manny!" He says as she walks away from her. Before he could even think about what he just said she turns around stairs him down and then grabs his hand brings him into a room that's never in use. " You WHAT?!?!?!?!? How could you?" Ash says in disgust. " I. I. I . I don't know she was at this party that I went to and she looks to beautiful, and she kissed me and said she missed me and I kissed her back. Next thing I know we're at Emma's in the basement making out." Craig says. slowing down as he got to the last part regreting what he was saying. " Oh so what made you stop making out. Emma catch you or something?" Saying this in a sarcastic voice already pissed off at Craig. " Actually yes she did." He said this really sadly. " Wow here I thought it was because of me that you broke up with me but I was all wrong. Instead you're a stupid screwed up pig who almost slept with a 9th grader. I see. You are not who I thought you were at all on any level." She says while she opens the door and walks out slamming the door in Craigs face. "Ash please" Trying to get her to come back. "Damn it!!!"  
  
" Manny hey you look. wow!" J.T. says while running up beside Manny. She smiles and looks around for Craig. Not seeing him becomes concerned. " Have you seen Craig?? I haven't seen him since the other night when we." Stops to think about what she's going to say " Hung out." Still looking. " No I haven't seen him all day. But hey I was thinking." become highly nervous. " What are you doing on Friday night???" " Umm I don't know nothing at this point. Unless someone comes up and ask me out why??" " I was just thinking that maybe you'd want to chill with me maybe on Friday night. Maybe as a date." He looks so cute say that last part with that baby face of his looking at her. " Sure. But." J.T. cuts her off before she could finish. " I could make it a double date if you want.." Thought about what she just said. " Did you just say Yes~?" "Yeah but only if its just the two of us, and it's a more intimate date rather than movies and dinner. you know" moving a little closer to him " Just the two of us without anyone. In a privite place, like your house." Becoming highly nervous. J.T. shakes his head at a rapid spead. " So I'll pick you up and we can go back to my house on Friday around 8:00 my parents won't be home from 7:00-10:00. So we'd have about 2 hours alone." "Good I'll see you then, but to keep you happy. This is for you" She leans in puts her arms around his neck and gives him a long passionate kiss. After the kiss J.T. is in complete and total shock and can't move. A look of shock over comes his face.  
  
" Jimmy just the boy I was looking for" Paige says walking up to Jimmy's locker. " Uhhh. I was??" Suspecting something is up with Paige who's never nice to Jimmy. At least not without a catch. " Yes. Word has it your still madly in love with Ashley but she's dating Craig. Well not anymore, and chance's are she's going to come to you for a crying shoulder. Well why let her??" " Paige just tell me what you want and stop all the talk about Ash. My life my business. OKAY" Starting to get highly annoied with her presence there. " Fine. I was just thinking that if Ashley thinks your with me then she'll want you even more. But if your not interested then I'll just leave." Beginning to walk away. " I thought you were dating Spinner?" Questioning her intentions. " I am but he's not caring about me right now so it's his lost. Is it not?" " I suppose but I still don't think I'm interested. So bye" Walks away still thinking about it. He saw Ash in the hallway. " Ashley. Wait up for me." "What do you want Jimmy" Wiping her eyes of the tears. "I heard Craig broke up with you?" Put his arm around her neck " Yeah so whats your point. I was gonna do it soon anyway." Walks off. " Maybe Paige is on to something about making Ash jelious. Hmmm."  
  
To Be Contenued.. 


	3. I Can't Believe You

Chapter 3  
  
The following day at Degrassi Sean saw Emma and just contenued to stare he couldn't help but look she was in this pretty spring dress, lite blue eye shadow, sparkles all over her head and hair. Her smile so bright it could light up the world. But who was going up to her? " Chris Sharpe?? That doesn't make sence. Why did he just put his arm around her??" He looks around for Manny and spotted her trying to go up to Craig."Manny. Whats with the Chris putting his arm around Emma?" " I don't know you act like we still talk. She hasn't talked to me since she found Craig and I on her bed." She thinks back and gets a huge smile on her face a went off on her own. " What is with that girl" He thinks to himself. He goes off trying to find Emma. Before he finds her the bell rings " I gotta get to class now." He spotted her in class and grabbed the seat next to her. Nervously he begins to speak " Hey Emma I saw you earlier with Chris, are you two like a cupple now?" He ask but in his mind hopeing she'd say no. " Whats it to you? It's really none of your business who I do and don't date. Don't you think?" Barely even looking at him wishing he would just leave even though she knew he couldn't " No it's not but I was just woundering if you were cause." Getting cut off by her snap come back. " Just shut up. We're not dating ok we're just not. We would be but he's got a girlfriend, well he did he just come to tell me she broke up with him after she saw us at the party almost kiss." She started to cry but stopped when Mrs. Kwan ask if everything was alright. " Yes Mrs. Kwan everythings fine we were just discussing this book." She holds up Romeo & Juliet. " Just please don't talk to me." " Emma I'm still in love with you" He said quickly and maybe a bit to quickly because he had this surprised look on his face. Her face just turned and looked him in his beautiful blue eyes. " You what?" she says slowly. " I. I still love you" He says with a slight studder in his sweet soft voice. " Sean. I can't believe you everytime you do something wrong you think I'll just take you back you have to be." He cut her off. " Em I'm not asking you to take me back but just to at least forgive me. I realize I did something wrong by going with those guys. And keep this part between us ok?" He pauses and Emma shakes her head yes. He pulled out a lap top. " I know I can't take back what I did but give this to Snake for me and tell him I said I'm sorry." " Okay" She says as she almost brakes out and cries. " Mrs. Kwan can I please go to the wash room?" Mrs. Kwan nods. Emma runs out of the room Sean feeling wrose than before runs after her and Mrs. Kwan yells out for him.  
  
During class break Spinner goes up behind Jimmy and pushes him against the lockers. " What the hell do you think your doing goin out with my girl? You had Ashley." this is said as Ashley walks up behind Spinner. " Whose got me?" She asked Spinner. " Jimmy here wants you still or didn't you realize that he drools over you everytime he sees you?" " Whats he talking about Jimmy?" " Nothing Ash he doesn't know anything of the place that I'm at right now. Oh and by the way I don't have Ash or Paige I told her no. Thanks." He says as he walks away. Ashley runs after him to see what that was about mean while Spinner goes to find Paige to see why she told him that her and Jimmy were together because he wouldn't spend enough time with her. " Paige get your little butt here NOW." Spin yells out to her " Don't you dare yell at me. I heard you talked to Jimmy." Paige " Yeah he told you no but why did you tell me he said yes??" Spinner " Because I figured maybe that would make you want me back then." Paige " I never wanted to you go in the first place. I love you being around." Spinner " But you don't ever talk to me at all anymore."Paige " It doesn't mean I don't love you it means I have things I have to take care of honey." He grabs her and puts his arms around her waist, picks up and kisses her.  
  
Now J.T.'s going around and telling everyone about his date this Friday with the one and only Manny. He likes to say that he's gonna go all the way with her but who really knows. " Toby just because you can't have sex with Kendra doesn't mean you have to be mean about it when I do it with Manny." " You know what your not the same anymore you have become the biggest jerks at this school I hope she realizes that and dumps you when you pick her up." Toby walks off.  
  
To Be Contenued. 


	4. Cliff Hanger

Chapter 4  
  
Knock, knock, knock. J.T.'s waiting patiently on Manny's front porch. He looks out on to the "unpopluar" world as many people around had called it latly. A minute later as he was looking out onto the world he glaced at the door and saw the most beautiful girl in the world he could believe she looked that way. She wore a tight as skin tank top frilly see threw shirt with low-rider jeans, showing the mid-night blue thong that she was wearing. One eye being covered with the baby blue cloth hat. Curly hair underneath it.  
  
"Hi" She says with the sweetest voice. Almost sounding like candy. " Umm." Trying to think of the word hi to say but stund instead of her beauty."Hi, yeah that's the word" not realizing he just said that out loud, then letting it all go because she giggled at what he just said. " ready to go to my house?" She nodded. and they walk off.  
  
Seans walking back and forth to Emma's and he's not sure he wants to go up and talk to her, little did he know she had already seen him through her window and was on his way down right now. " Sean what are you doing here at my house at like 8:05? I mean your just here pacing either your coming in or your not pick one and stick with it." " Umm. I'm coming in just needed a little encouragement." They get in and sit down and Sean begins to speak. " I love you Emma and I'm not letting you go without a fight. I want to be better, I want to be better for you. you make me want to be a better person. I like that side of me. Please take me back." Sean says this with a puppy dog face on and he's just letting tears fall in front of her for the first time honestly being truthful with her.  
  
"I can't believe what Jimmy told Spinner after school yesturday." Ellie told Ash as if it were still a secrite." He's still in love you you didn't you know that already?" "No." Ash says thinking about how it was when they were still together and how happy they were. " Maybe you should cal Jimmy and see what that's all about." Handing her the phone only to see Ash's reaction and then just pulling it away. "ok maybe not." " I just don't know what to say to him." " say I love you Jimmy would you take me back please." Just kidding around with Ashley but she punched Ellies arm. " Ouch, I was only joking" "I don't care."  
  
" Are you gonna call her or just stare aimlessly at the phone until it some how dials all by itself??" Spinner asked Jimmy not realizing he still had the phone in his hand. " Sorry I just don't have the guts I mean she's everything I want and more. But somethings missing somethings just not in Ellie that was in Ash." " I know Ash was your first love I understand that but still. Just call and see if she's interested." " OK"  
  
Ring Ring. It's ringing at Ashley's after Jimmy tried Ellies.  
  
" Hello" Ash answered. "Hey Ash its Jimmy is Ellie still there her mom said I could find her there." " Yes hold on" Ash looks over to Ellie and mouths "It's Jimmy for you!!!" "Hello." Ellie says softly. " Hey Ellie its Jimmy I was woundering if maybe you'd." "Yes. I'd want to what?" She cuts him off quickly. " Want to go out." Ellie stunned by this can't answer nor can she move any part of her body out of shock.  
  
To Be Contenued. 


	5. Continuation of Cliff Hanger

The Real Chapter 4  
  
Back at J.T.'s house Manny is slowly moving onto J.T., first with a little kiss, and as the minutes go by the kisses become longer. J.T. stop's her and ask if she'd just rather go up to his room, and she nods. He's trying to find the light switch thinking I know it's around here somewhere but he can't seem to find it. She kisses him not caring about the light being on or off and they end up falling on the bed and she starts to tear off his shirt and he's taking off her clothes at a much slower pace. " I can't believe I'm in bed with the prettiest girl in the entire school" J.T. says as he messes with her hair a little bit. " I mean that you are the prettiest girl in the entire school I promise you." She looks down and says thank you. She continues to undress himself then herself and no it's time for the long passionate time.  
  
Emma and Sean walk inside. " So what do you want to talk about that hasn't been said already or that couldn't wait 'til tomorrow?" Emma asks as if she wanted him to reply right then and there. " Well I just wanted to so I'm sorry if I scared you away earlier. You know with the whole I love you thing. I didn't mean to scare you. Really, however I do love you and I wish that you loved me back." Sean says this and gets up. " But I can tell that your not so I'll just leave you to whatever you were doing. However I want one last thing from you." " Whats that? I gave you my heart and you broke twice. I still care about you but how do I know you won't hurt me again??" She asks as she stands to her feet and asks him while looking in his eyes. "You don't but all you can do is trust." grabs her hand and holds it in his, " in me, oh and this is what I wanted." He leans in and kisses her for about a minute and lets go of it, but she wouldn't let go of his hand and as he looked in her face he notice's that beautiful smile of hers. " What does this mean? That we can try to work things out. maybe?" He gets a huge smile when her head shakes yes and she walks him to the door as he says I'll call you tomorrow, and kisses her good night.  
  
" I.. I.." She stutters to get I don't know out and then she says she'll call him back at Spinners. " Ashley I had nothing to do with this I swear but Jimmy just asked me out on the phone and I don't know if I should say yes or not. I mean knowing how you feel about him I'm not totally sure how comfortable I would be going out with a guy my best friend likes and all.. What do you think should I date him?" " Well it's totally up to you I mean you're the one he wants I'm not me, and I want both of you to be happy and if your going to be happy with him then date him, if you won't and you just say yes to make him happy then say no, but if you say no because you'd feel weird knowing I still like him well." She just realized that she just admitted since they broke up that she still likes him. " Oh my Gosh. I can't believe it I do still like him don't I. Give me the phone I need to call him."  
  
Ring Ring. Ring Ring.  
  
" Hello. This is the best pizza in all of Canada. How can I help you?" Spinner says thinking its Ellie and she'll just say shut up and give me Jimmy but to his surprise it's no Ellie. " Hello I think I have the wrong number sorry." " Ash?? It's Spinner what's up?" " Is Jimmy there????" " Yeah hold on." Takes the phone away from him and puts his hand over the speaker." It's Ashley for you" " Hello. This is Jimmy!" " Hey Jimmy can we meet up at the Dot?" " Uhhhh Sure. When????' " Right now." " Okay." Hangs up the phone. " It worked Ash. Feel for it she really thought I liked Ellie. Not that I don't like her as a friend but that's it only as a friend.." " Come on we got to get to the Dot right away."  
  
" Ash over here." Jimmy says with Spinner right next to him. Spinner gets up and goes to get Ellie and they spotted Craig and kept him away when a new girl enters. Some girl from out of town. " Hi, I'm looking for Craig. Do you know where he is." She says this with a mysterious voice and they just point over to him and she walks over and kisses him then whispers in his ear. " Is it ok that we met up here now? I figured that they'd come here tonight." He shook his head then grabs her and kisses her and she sits on his lap as if she were about to give him a lap dance. And Spinner's just staring.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
